


Pickpocket

by YouAndIForForever



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Stealing, sort of enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAndIForForever/pseuds/YouAndIForForever
Summary: You end up in trouble after you pickpocket in Brooklynn.





	Pickpocket

It started out like any average day for you. You woke up in the newsies lodging and quickly got ready for the day.

Rolling out of bed in the only set of clothes you owned, all you had to do was freshen up in the washroom and you were out the door.

You lived in the newsies house but you were in no way a paper seller.

Your brother Kid Blink was, and he insisted you stay in the lodging house with him to keep an eye on you.

Only problem, the guy only had one eye and he had to keep that on the newspapers he was selling. This gave you plenty of time in New York City to run free and independent. 

You loved to stroll around and people watch, grab a bite to eat every now and then, but your favorite part was pickpocketing.

It was something you had picked up when you and Blink were living on the street before you had found the newsies.

Your fingers could always find their way into a man’s pocket or a woman’s purse and pull out something of value. You really had a knack for stealing things right from underneath someone’s nose.

When Blink got his job and moved both of you into the lodging house, he made you swear up and down that you weren’t ever going to pickpocket again. He had a good, respectable job now and he would provide anything you needed so no more pickpocketing.

You promised your brother with a smile and reassurance that it was in the past…

But it really wasn’t. You couldn’t help yourself. It gave you a rush every time you walked past someone only to have a trinket of theirs in your hand a second later. It made your life exciting and there was no way you could give that up.

On this particular day, you decided to make your way towards Columbia Street. You always tried to steer clear of the Manhattan’s newsies selling spots so you none of them would see you and report to your brother.

You admired the way the sun shone on the windows, the reflection making the city feel even brighter. There were hardly any clouds in the sky and the wind was blowing a gentle breeze around. You admired the people as they walked around, the streets being packed from the nice weather. Families walked down the street pushing a baby in a pram, couples walked with linked elbows and flirtatious or shy glances, employees cleaning storefront windows or bringing in a delivery.

The people that interested you most on your walks were the ones that looked like they had money. Confident men in suits with canes or women with fancy dresses and styled hair or even kids who looked like their pockets were stuffed with coins. Really you would steal from anybody, but these always had the best outcomes.

You walked past a small group of well-dressed teenagers, all looking to be around your age. They were laughing and trying to decide where to eat.

You moved to the side as you pasted each other and, in a flash, your hand was in and out of one of their pockets. Your hand immediately returned to your own pocket to investigate what you had grabbed by touch alone.

It was small and round so obviously a coin. You rubbed your fingers over each side once before deciding it was a dime.

Satisfied, you let go and it dropped to their bottom of your pocket where it would remain until the days end.

It wasn’t about stealing a lot from one person, but stealing a little from many people. It was only occasionally when you stole something of great value but most days you just enjoyed taking some money or the odd object from people.

You walked down another street where you walked by a mother holding onto her two young son’s hands. The one closest to you was fussing and carrying a loose handful of sweets while the one farther away was happily admiring a small toy rabbit they were carrying.

You decided on the candy in an instant. As you passed, the little boy’s arm was wagging up and down and he was too interested in fussing at his mother to notice as your finger quickly plucked a few candies from between his fingers.

You popped them into your pocket as well and you kept on going along your merry way.

-

It was around two o’clock when you were starting to feel satisfied with what you had gathered from the day.

A few dollar bills, a monocle, an apple from a storefront display, the candy from the little boy, a shaving razor you had swiped from a barber who was outside joking with some customers, a police officer’s whistle, a pipe, a pair of dice, a hair ribbon, and dozens upon dozens of coins.

You felt really good and your journey had taken you over the Williamsburg Bridge, just to the outskirts of Brooklynn when you were about to turn around and head back home to empty your pockets and get some real food to eat when suddenly – something caught your eye.

You spun fully around to stop and gawk at what you saw.

A woman was wearing a small silver bracelet. You felt your eyes bug out of your head and your palms get sweaty. It looked like one your mother had given you years ago.

Anything you ever stole, money, watches, toys, was just for fun, but this was different. You had to sell your bracelet in order to get food for you and Blink to eat years ago and you had felt guilty ever since.

Yet, here was one that looked almost identical to it.

You started to follow the woman. She was definitely someone from an upper crust family, what with her clothes and hair and all.

She was walking arm and arm with an older man, probably her father, and they were chatting happily.

You knew this was going to be one that took a while, you had to be careful and quick if you were going to get the bracelet off her wrist and get out of dodge before she noticed.

You trailed behind them a few yards, trying to look as nonchalant as possible while keeping a close eye on every move they were making. You followed them down dozens of streets all the way to Flushing Ave, right by the boating docks.

You had been trailing them for about 40 minutes. You knew you had to turn around at some point to head back home soon or you’d be walking home in the dark.

But you just couldn’t leave the bracelet alone. The lady just seemed to be taunting you at this point and your fingers were itching to grab it.

It just wasn’t time yet.

You pulled the ribbon out of your pocket and began to wrap it around your fingers, bored with how long this was all taking.

You glanced over at the docks, watching boats sail in and out. You admired the water and how it lapped and foamed at the beaches edge.

“Extra, extra!” A group of voices shouted, startling you.

A group of Brooklynn newsies had stepped out in front of you. They got in between you and the woman as she crossed the street. You gasped and tried to move around the boys, but it was no use. You couldn’t cross the street, by the time you had pushed through the boys, you saw the lady and the man entering into a building.

Your heart dropped into your stomach. You wanted to scream. There went your only chance for the bracelet.

You felt your blood boil and you turned back to the newsies. They were the reason the woman had gotten away. You had tracked them for miles, spent almost an hour following them and these boys were the reasons you lost them.

You didn’t even feel in control of your body anymore. You took a few long strides over and stood in front of one of the newsies.

“Evenin’ Miss, care for the latest edition of the pape?” The newsie said with a charming smile.

You felt absolutely livid. You brought your hands to his chest and shoved him as hard as you could while your foot moved behind his to swipe it out from under him. A trick Kid Blink had taught you.  
The newsie was tall but very slim and he dropped quickly.

You still didn’t feel avenged. Quick as a flash, you swiped the newsies bag from his arm and took off running.

“Hey! She stole my bag!” You heard the boy cry but you didn’t care. Those boys had cost you that bracelet and any amount of grief you could cause them would have to make up for it.

You ran up one street, weaving in between people and wagons, your shoes smacking against the ground.

You heard the shouts and calls from the newsies, all chasing after you but they never closed in on you.

You turned down another street and were headed back in the direction of the bridge, back to Manhattan.

You kept up your pace even though you felt your lungs screaming at you for more air.

After a few blocks, you turned your head to try and see if you could still see any of the newsies coming after you. You didn’t hear or see anything so you slowed your pace down to a normal walking speed.  
A few people gave you strange looks but you didn’t really care.

You ran a hand over your hair and straightened your dress. You started investigating the newsies bag, curious to know what was all inside.

It held about half a dozen newspapers in it and some string that must had held the stack together originally. There was a smaller side pocket inside it that really interested you. It held all that newsies money he had earned that day.

You counted through the coins as you walked, the pay totaling to fifty-seven cents.

You grinned gleefully, happy to be such a nuisance to one of the boys that had made you lose your bracelet.

-

It took you around half an hour to get back to the Williamsburg Bridge. You still had about another hour to go before you were home and you were tired. You had only taken a short break to throw the newspapers out and empty out your pockets into the bag but other than that you haven’t stopped for anything.

When you got to the bridge you were able to jump onto the back of a carriage that was headed back to Manhattan. You saluted Brooklynn as you left, happy to be leaving after the disappointing day you had there.

You pulled out the apple you had swiped and enjoyed the bumpy ride across the bridge.

As soon as you were on the other side of the bridge and several miles down Delancey Street, you finally hopped off the carriage. It really wasn’t much farther to the lodging from here and your ride was taking a turn in the opposite direction.

You threw your apple core away and rearranged the newsies bag on your shoulder. You laughed to yourself about how those dumb newsies must feel right now, having lost you so quickly and never catching sight of your again.

You turned a corner and stopped dead in your tracks. You were on one of the less busy streets, very close to the lodging house but found a large group of unfamiliar looking newsies. Their arms were all crossed and they looked furious, all staring right at you. 

Your heart began to pound wildly. Brooklynn newsies? How had they found you? How had they known where to you? How had they gotten here before you?  
Like a shot, you took off, sprinting for your life.

“Get her!” You heard one of the newsies screamed and for the second time today, you heard a stampede of thunderous footsteps chasing after you.

You ran and ran and ran, but it was no use, you weren’t able to lose the boys this time. You knew Manhattan like the back of your hand but there was no way to shake them.

You turned into an alleyway and headed straight for the fire escape ladder that was waiting at the end of it. At the top, you’d be able to see Jack’s penthouse, only a few blocks away. You could jump from rooftop to rooftop until you got there, no way the boys would be dumb enough to try and follow you. You were sure you’d be safe once you were back, your newsies wouldn’t let anything happen to you there.

You grabbed onto the ladder – you’d pull it up once you were at the top so the newsies couldn’t follow you – and began to climb.

You scrambled up when something caught your skirt. You looked down and saw one of the newsies boys had taken hold of you.

You held onto the ladder as hard as you could, not daring to let go when another newsie grabbed hold of one of your ankles.

You swung your other foot back and cracked him hard in the forehead. He let go, reaching up to cover his face.

You reached down to try and rip your skirt away from the first boy, but the second you let one hand go of the ladder, he tugged hard and you came tumbling down to the ground. You landed hard on your side, elbow and hip vibrating in pain.

You cried out but quickly scrambled backward when you saw the rest of the newsies advancing down the alleyway towards you.

Your back hit the brick wall and your breath was coming out rapidly. There was no telling what a group of boys like this would do to a girl like you.

You fumbled with the bag as the boys created a semicircle around you. You closed your fingers around the razor blade in the bag and flicked it open.

You sprang to your feet as a couple boys stepped closer to you. You swiped at them violently, daring them to come forward.

“Don’t touch me!” You warned.

You were glad you had stolen the razor today, but really, you would have used anything in that bag if you were trying to defend yourself.

“If you do anything to me, my brother will have your heads!” You said, slashing your weapon near a boy’s face who had come too close.

“Yeah? And who the hell is ya brother?” One of the boys asked, arms crossed.

“Kid Blink or Blind Diamond, or whatever you know him by.” You said, knowing those names had meanings to other newsies.

A boy who was a little taller than you snapped his fingers and the boys who were trying to get closer backed off. You cautiously lowered your arms a little.

“So yous is a part of the Manhattan newsies. Chomp thought yous looked familiar.” The boy said, glancing over to a boy with a toothy smile.

“Good for you, you can remember faces. Want an award?” You said to him harshly.

“What was you doin’ in Brooklynn? Any newsie with half a brain knows they ain’t allowed on my turf.”

“I’m not a newsie. I was after something in your turf but your dopey newsies did a great job of making me lose it.” You snapped back.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms grabbed you. One pulled the razor out of your hand and the other grabbed the bag from your arm before you had time to react.

Your arms were held by the two boys after that and you watched as the bag was returned to its original owner. You saw the big, dumb oaf open the bag up, no doubt to check and see if you’d dumped his papers.

“Hey boss,” the boy called out to the boy who had been talking to you. Their leader, apparently, though he didn’t look like much.

The boy held his bag out for his leader to look inside. He grabbed the bag and investigated the insides closer, eyeballing all the things you had added to the collection.

“Oh my, what the butterfingers we have here fellas,” He said with a laugh “Does Kid Blink know that his sister is a petty thief?”

You couldn’t bear to look at him and turned your gaze away.

All the boys all whistled or made some noise of glee at the revelation.

“Deliver this one back to her brother and let’s see what he makes of her.” The boy said, addressing his fellow newsies.

They all agreed and just like that you were being dragged out of the alleyway. 

-

It was late enough in the day that almost everyone had returned back to the lodging house already.

Your face grew hot, already feeling now embarrassing it was going to be when all this came out in front of all the newsboys.

The Brooklynn boys dragged you up to the front step where their leader pounded on the door.

After a few moments, the door was open to reveal the last person you wanted to see right now, your brother.

“[Y/N]?” He asked, brow furrowed in worry and concern the second he saw you surrounded by Brooklynn newsies.

The Manhattan newsies quickly all gathered around to see what was happening.

The two boys who were holding onto you suddenly thrust you forward. You stumbled but your brother caught you before you hit the floor.

“What’s this all about Spot? What were you doing with my sister?” Kid Blink asked, confused and growing angrier by the second.

“Cool it Blink,” Spot said, “Your sister was in my turf earlier today and stole Slouch’s newsie bag along with all his earning for the day.”

“Your turf? What would [Y/N] be doing on your turf?” Blink asked defensively.

“Not sure. We chased her all the way back her and when we caught her, we found all this in the bag as well.” Spot turned the bag upside down and all your things came tumbling out.

The pipe, coins, candy, the ribbon, bills, dice, and the whistle all tumbled out onto the ground in front of everyone. The monocle fell out last and the glass cracked when it hit the ground.

“She also had this,” Spot said, showing off the razor to the room, “don’t know if it was something else she stole or if she bought it through honest work.”

The Brooklynn newsies sneered at you.

Your brother stared down at the pile before whipping his head around to face you.

“You’re stealing again!?” Kid Blink yelled, letting go of you and backing away. “I don’t believe it. How many times have I told you that enough is enough? You don’t need to do this anymore!”

You felt your eyes well up with tears but you fought hard to keep them back.

“You wanna get caught and get sent off to the Refuge? You wanna endanger all the newsies living here if the bulls follow you home?” Your brother asked.

You couldn’t answer. Of course you didn’t want those things. But pickpocketing was your only thing. The only thing you liked and the only thing you were good at.

“Don’t ever do this again.” Kid Blink stated, looking you hard in the eyes.

You nodded once.

Silence hung in the room.

“Thanks for bringing her home fellas,” Jack said and made his way up to Spot. “You won’t sees her in Brooklynn ever again.”

Jack and Spot spit into their hands before shaking on it.

You couldn’t stand it any longer and you quickly swept out of the room, humiliated.

You entered a small hallway in the very back of the lodgings that led to your bedroom. You closed your door as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw any more attention to yourself.

You removed your shoes and curled up on your bed, exhausted and embarrassed by what had just happened.

You felt your eyes tear up, but you rubbed them away angrily.

A knock came from the door.

“Go away, Blink.” You said, voice cracking.

“So, if I ain’t your brother, can I come in?” A voice asked.

You blew out air from your nose in a laugh and said yes.

You gave Jack a weak half smile as he entered. He came in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Spot’s really not that bad of a guy,” Jack said after a few moments of you two sitting in silence.

You nodded and shrugged sitting up in bed, “It’s his newsies that are the problem. They need to watch where they’re going and not let some girl push them around.”

Jack laughed a little and patted you on the back.

“Never heard you go violent on another person before. What had you been tracking?” He asked.

“A bracelet,” You said.

“A bracelet?” Jack asked, surprised.

“It looked like one I had…a long time ago”

Jack nodded, knowing what you meant when you said that, “All makes sense now.”

“They got in my way, Jack.” You said, looking up at him, searching for some sort of validation from him. “I didn’t mean to do any of the things I did to them, but I kept thinking how maybe I could just have that small part of my old life back and they ruined it!”

Jack nodded and took your hand, patting it with his other one. “I know kid. You just gotta promise me that you ain’t going to go after another newsies hard-earned dough like that again, alright? No matter what. Promise?”

“Okay,” you said weakly.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Jack said a smile on his face.  
“I promise.” You said, not able to hold a smile back. Jack felt like another older brother to you. Most of the newsies did, but Jack just seemed to always understand you, especially when Kid Blink didn’t.

Jack ruffled your hair and got up, wandering back towards the door. He paused and looked back at you.

“Blink’ll calm down soon, he just wants to protect you.” He said

You nodded, knowing he was right.

Jack closed the door and you were left alone with your thoughts.

-

For the next few days, you were good. You kept your hands in your pocket as you strolled around the streets. You ripped your eyes away from anything that you wanted that someone held.

You spent more consecutive hours in the newsies lodging house than you ever have before. You sat and pouted and avoided your brother and the majority of the other newsies in general.

It was finally on the fourth day of not touching another stranger’s possession when you couldn’t take it anymore.

You left the lodging and made your way to the streets, feeling like garbage.

You stopped at Jacobi’s to get a quick bite to eat (which you paid for) and you wandered onto a street you knew the newsies weren’t selling at.

You walked slowly as you scanned the streets.

Suddenly you spotted the Delancey’s skulking around, looking gross.

You wondered towards them, trying not to draw any attention to yourself. They were talking to each other and eyeing the trolley station. They didn’t seem to notice you.

Kid Blink couldn’t possibly be mad if you stole something from one of the Delancey’s, rights?

As you walked by your hand went in and out of Oscar’s pocket. You kept walking and turned a corner quickly and looked at your hand.

Your face split into a wide grin. _Oscar’s brass knuckles!_ You wanted to squeal in delight but you kept walking and stayed quiet.

You slipped the brass into your pocket and kept going, feeling better already.

You nabbed a few more things from different people, mostly pennies.

After you had swiped a lace handkerchief from a young woman, you felt eyes on you. The hair stood on the back of your neck and you knew it had to be the Delancey brothers.

You started walking faster down the street but felt them speeding up as well. After a few streets, you broke into a run, pushing past people. There was no way you were going to get caught by Oscar and Morris.

You felt like it was an echo of the other day when you were running from Brooklyn boys, for basically the same reason.

Suddenly, you felt a hand grasp onto your wrist and pulled sharply. Your front was pushed against an alleyways brick wall and one of your hands was twisted slightly so it was pinned against your back.

“What would Kid Blink make of this?” A very familiar voiced.

It was Spot Conlon, not the Delancey’s, though you weren’t sure that was in any way comforting.

“What are you doing here?” You hissed, completely surprised. You struggled against Spot’s hands but couldn’t escape.

“Wanted to see how the thief was handling time out,” Spot said before quickly flipping you around and pinned your hands above your head with one of his hands. He grinned, “Looks like you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, huh sweetheart?”

You wiggled your arms trying again to get away. Spot smiled even wider and slowly reached his hand down. You tensed up, worried about where his hands were going, but then you felt them slip into one of your pockets.

He pulled out the pennies out of your pocket and looked at them before dropping them back in. He reached to the other one and pulled out the handkerchief and admired it for a second before reaching back in and finding the brass knuckles.

Spot whistled, impressed, “And who’d you swipe these from?” He asked, very interested.

You turned your head away from him, angry that he had what was yours – or what was yours now.

He examined them slowly, turning them over and over in his palm.

You knew there was an ugly pout set on your face but you there wasn’t much you could do. Calling for help would only lead to Spot walking away with the brass knuckles and trying to overpower him was  
out of the question mostly because you were pretty sure he didn’t have sleeves because his huge arms busted out of them.

You were trying your best to ignore Spot, staring out into the street. All of a sudden you found yourself starring at Morris Delancey, who was staring back at you. He grabbed his brother by the shoulder and pointed you out. Oscar’s face was bright red with anger. They quickly started making a move to cross the street and get to you.

“I have to go!” You said, trying even harder to wiggle free from his grasp.

“Oh yeah? And why’s-” Spot started but was cut off

“You!” Oscar shouted, almost to the alleyway entrance.

“Uh-oh,” Spot said and you were able to slip out of his grip thanks to him being distracted.

You snatched his hand and bolted in the other direction of Morris and Oscar, knowing there was no way for you to get the brass knuckles away from him fast enough for you to escape with them.

You escaped out of the alley and began to quickly weave in and out of people and traffic, hoping to lose the brothers.

You only ran about five blocks before Spot planted his feet and stopped moving. He pulled you into an alleyway, but this time didn’t try to restrain you.

“Why the hell am I runnin’?” He asked

“Those are the Delancey brothers, they help run The World distribution here in Manhattan. I stole the knuckles from one of them and I’ll tell you that they’re no walk in the park.” You panted out.

Spot blew air out of his nose, looking amused.

“So you’ll steal from people, but won’t fight ‘em in a confrontation?” He asked.

“Hey, I got my strong suit, and it’s quick fingers, not hard fists. I know what I can do and it’s grabbing and running, not fighting.”

“Is that why you wanted these?” He asked, waving the brass knuckles around a little, “Sos next time my Brooklynn boys come after ya, you can fight ‘em off?”

You felt your face heat up and you looked away. You did not want to talk about what happened a few days ago.

You suddenly heard shouts from the street and saw the Delancey brothers once again coming for you.

You grabbed Spot’s hand again and started to pull, ready to escape again but he just shook his head. He pocketed the brass knuckles with a smirk.

You watched in awe as Spot turned around to face the Delancey’s alone. The brothers were vicious fighters, always playing dirty.

Spot cracked his knuckles, looking rather intimidating.

“Evening boys, what can I do for ya?” He called out as the brothers approached him.

“Give me my brass knuckles back or we’ll soak ya.” Oscar barked.

“Fellas, this has been all one big misunderstanding -” Spot started before punching Oscar square in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Morris swung at Spot but he ducked and elbowed him in the gut. When Morris doubled over, Spot kneed him in the face. Morris groaned and held his face. Oscar sprang up and threw punches left and right, but Spot dodged all of them. He grabbed onto Oscar’s arm and twisted it painfully. Oscar let out a yell and wrenched his arm from Spot’s grasp.

Spot grabbed onto the side of Oscar’s head with one hand and Morris’s with the other and slammed them together. Both boys groaned and were on the ground in a second.

You couldn’t believe it, you had seen half a dozen of Manhattan’s newsies try to take on just one of the Delancey’s and fail but here Spot was, flattening both of them within seconds.

The brothers scrambled to get up and run out of the alley.

Spot turned back around to face you, smirk plastered on his face.

“That’s how it’s done.” He said.

You blinked at him for several moments, still not quite sure what you had seen was real. You looked down at his arms, the muscles bulging.

You reached out and touched one of his biceps, feeling how strong he was.

“Pretty impressive, huh?” He asked, flexing his arm.

It was…impressive. He was impressive.

Spot smirk grew wider, “Next time, don’t get caught, huh?”

“You’re not going to tell my brother, are you?” You asked, pulled back into reality a little bit by that last comment. You removed your hand from his arm.

“Nah, Jack told me all about your time living on the street. Old habits die hard, huh?” Spot said, suddenly looking a little remorseful “I’m sorry ‘bout your folks.”

“Why did you grab me earlier then?” You asked.

“Oh,” Spot said, now looking rather embarrassed, “I, um, actually was coming over here to see ya.”

You paused, “Me? Why?”

“To give ya something,” Spot said and reached into his back pocket. He offered you a small package wrapped up in brown paper.

“For me?” You asked and slowly took it from him.

You opened it to reveal a bracelet. You gasped. It was just like the one you had seen. Silver and delicate and shiny and brand new.

“Yeah, I felt bad about the other day, what with my newsies gettin’ in the way of you and-”

You looked up at Spot, feeling like your heart was being tightly squeezed. You quickly placed your free hand on his shoulder and leaned in, kissing Spot, effectively shutting him up.

He seemed stunned for a moment before kissing you back. You had only meant it to be a short, single kiss, just out of impulse and thanks, but once you felt Spot mimic the action, you didn’t want to stop.

You moved your hand that was on his shoulder up to the back of his neck and rested the one that was clutching the bracelet on his chest. He set his hands down on your hips and pulled you a little bit closer.

Spot knew how to kiss and was very, very good at it. You had no clue Brooklynn boys could kiss like this.

You had a sudden thought and pulled away from him.

“You promise you aren’t going to tell my brother?” You asked.

Spot furrowed his brow but didn’t open his eyes. He shook his head slightly, “Don’t talk about your brother while wes is-”

He cut himself off by connecting your lips back together. You smiled into it and kissed him back.

It was a few more minutes before either of you stopped. You started to scatter small kisses all over his cheeks. He hummed and held you a little tighter, arms fully wrapping around you.

You kissed him one last time on the mouth before leaning back. You opened your eyes to find him giving you a gentle side smile.

“How did you know about the bracelet?” You breathed, studying his face.

“Jack told me.” He said, “Said the only reason you acted the way you did was because of it so I went out and got you one.”

“You bought this?” You asked, completely floored.

“Hey, being king of Brooklynn has its perks.”

You stared at him before giggling a little, “thank you.”

“No problem, doll.”

Spot took the bracelet from you and linked it around your wrist.

“You know, I’ve never known no girl who could drop one of my boys that fast,” Spot said with a grin.

“Impressed?” You asked.

“A little.”

You giggled at the comment.

“Impressed enough to let me come to Brooklynn again sometime?”

Spot’s face lit up, “I’ll talk to Jack, let him know you can come over whenever you want.”

“Can I pickpocket while I’m there?”

“Sweetheart, you can do whatever you want in Brooklynn.”

You smiled and pulled Spot in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is you-and-i-for-forever so come watch me reblog things about newsies and other stuff.  
> Don't forget to smash that kudos button and leave me a comment if you want to see more fics like this.


End file.
